There are many different types of support stands in common use, such as tables, benches, display rack, or support stands for holding tools, work pieces or other structures which must be supported. Many such support stands are constructed of a plurality of different shaped pieces, each of which must be manufactured separately and then assembled to form the final support stand. The use of this plurality of pieces, each requiring a separate manufacturing step, increases the cost of production of the support stand and hence the cost to the final consumer.